bendy_and_the_ink_machine_brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
"Bendy"
é o principal antagonista aparecendo em Bendy and the Ink Machine ''nos capítulos 1 , 2 ,3 e 4. Ele é um monstro coberto de tinta humanoide parecido com Bendy.(cartoon) ' ' aparece pela primeira vez desde o primeiro capítulo depois que a Maquina de Tinta foi ligada, por Henry. Ele também e conhecido por perseguir Henry pelo velho estúdio e das instalações subterrâneas e tentar matá-lo. "'Bendy'" aparece em cada local e é muito homicida a Henry, constantemente caçando-o e tentando mata-lo, sempre que ele é pego em seu ambiente "'Bendy'" pode te ouvir correndo e tem mais chances de aparecer quando o jogador pega o "caminho do demonio" no capitulo 3 (demon path em ingles). Mas no capítulo 2 e 4, Henry não é a única vitima caçada por "'Bendy'", isso inclui Sammy Lawrence e Norman Polk, pois ambos são assasinados por "'Bendy'", em capítulos recentes. Informações Descrição "'Bendy'" aparece como uma figura malformada coberta de tinta preta com muitas semelhanças a um ser humano. Sua cabeça se assemelha bastante à do Bendy original, mas a parte superior da cabeça parece derretida enquanto seu obscurece seus olhos. Seus chifres são ligeiramente mais curtos e apontados em aparencia, e eles parecem se mover lateralmente, semelhante às orelhas animais. Seu sorriso tem sombras semelhantes a esboços e também a boca treme constantemente. Como visto na lateral de sua cabeça, a frente e a parte de trás de sua cabeça são bastante planas. A sua coluna vertebral aparece ligeiramente torta ou curvada. As costas também exibem espinhas de aparência pontiagudas. Seu braço esquerdo e ligeiramente mais longo do que o direito, ficando mais fino e menos humano. Em sua mão esquerda, ele usa uma luva branca de grande porte mas não ostenta dois botões como a do Bendy original. Sua mão direita parece um pouco mais menor e mais humana do que uma luva. Os pés também são incompatíveis; seu pé direito lembra vagamente o de um humano, enquanto a esquerda é apenas um toco coberto de pedaços, o que lhe dá uma manqueira Ele também usa uma gravata perto do meio do peito, o que parece quase idêntico ao de Bendy, exceto por ser maior e girar ligeiramente para esquerda para lhe dar uma aparência deformada. Considerando sua estatura,"'Bendy'" parece ser mais alto do que qualquer personagem que fisicamente aparece em todos os capítulos, inclusive Henry. Seu físico alto e magro, juntamento com seu comportamento, o torna muito diferente de seu colega caricatura. Personalidade Ele não é capaz de falar através de cada duração em cada capítulo e apenas fazer barulho através da respiração, gemidos e grunhidos. Claramente, ele mantem um rancor contra Henry, como evidenciado o quanto ele tenta o matar nos primeiros três capítulos menos no ''Capítulo 4. "Bendy" tem uma estranha habilidade de cobrir áreas de tinta, e também fazer tinta chover do teto enquanto ele aparece. Essa tinta que cobrem parecem ser fortes o suficientes para matar inimigos (como a Gangue do Açougueiro por exemplo) por perto. Ele pode se teletransportar de uma maneira inesperada por emergir das paredes com substancias de tinta em uma assustadora velocidade rápida em frente ou longe de Henry; dando um jumpscare. No Capítulo 3, é mostrado que "Bendy" odeia quando os recortes do Bendy são destruídos, fazendo ele aparecer e caçar quem fez isso de acordo com "Alice". Ele vai reagir aos pedaços quebrados dos recortes ao descobri-los; se ele descobrir, ele vai olhar em volta para ver quem quebrou o recorte. Estrategia Não tem na verdade uma estrategia para matar "Bendy", pelo fato de sua invencibilidade e imunidade de todas as armas. A única dica de sobrevivência é correr e se esconder em ordem de ir para o próximo objetivo. Aparições Capítulo 1: Movendo Pinturas "Bendy" não irá aparecer até que Henry resolva completamente o quebra-cabeça para ativar a Maquina de Tinta. No entanto no caminho até a Sala de Energia Principal após ligar o botão da pressão da tinta na Sala do Projetor, Henry pode ouvir "Bendy" rastejando pelos tubos em direção a Maquina de Tinta começando a ser criado. Henry volta para a Sala da Maquina de Tinta depois de completar o quebra-cabeça para ativar a máquina, mas percebe que várias barricadas bloqueiam a entrada, uma vez que se aproxima, "Bendy" aparecerá de repente por trás das tabuas, juntamente com um flash brilhante. Ele tenta agarrar Henry fazendo o caír para trás, até voltar até a poça de tinta de onde ele saiu, fazendo os corredores e a área inteira encher de tinta. Pouco antes do capítulo terminar na Sala do Pentagrama, enquanto Henry vê alguns momentos paranormais, a teia de tinta de "Bendy" começa a cobrir a sala inteira. "Bendy" também pode ser visto por um momento em um dos flashbacks do Henry, onde ele aparece no ultimo flashback. Capítulo 2: A Velha Canção "Bendy" aparece no segundo capítulo e agora mais hostil com Henry. Ele é mencionado pela primeira vez por Sammy no registro de áudio encontrado no Eixo Utilitário 9, sendo referido como "senhor" e "salvador". Mais tarde na Sala do Ritual com Henry amarrado, de acordo com os crentes, eles devem honrar "Bendy" como Sammy menciona. Logo, "Bendy" pode ser ouvido rastejando pelos canos presumidamente acima do teto da Sala do Ritual onde Henry e Sammy estão, chamando a atenção de Sammy. Mais tarde ele é chamado para sua sala sendo ordenado a sacrificar Henry, então assim fazendo Sammy se libertar da sua forma de tinta. No entanto,"Bendy" se recusa a aceitar o desejo de Sammy, fazendo com que ele o persiga (mostrando que "Bendy" não tem interesse de ser adorado). Andando pelo corredor enquanto quebra as barricadas ao sair da Sala do Ritual, "Bendy" pode ser ouvido mais uma vez rastejando pelos canos do teto acima, seguindo Henry. Enquanto Henry tenta fugir pela sala inundada de tinta, "Bendy" emerge da tinta na frente dele. Então ele começa a perseguir Henry por um período de tempo em um labirinto antes dele chegar ao Cofre S3 para ficar em segurança. Caso Henry não seja rápido o suficiente para entrar no Cofre S3 ou acabar correndo até o beco sem saída pela primeira vez,"Bendy" vai o pegar e matar Henry mandando-o para a estatua do Bendy no mesmo labirinto. Mesmo correndo na direção de "Bendy", assim que ele começar a correr, isso vai dar Henry o mesmo resultado de morte. Depois de renascer na estatua de Bendy, irá aparecer novamente de outra piscina de tinta e continuar a persiguir Henry até finalmente chegar no Cofre S3, esperançosamente sem ser pego para começar de novo. Depois de entrar no Cofre S3, Henry se aproxima da porta trancada para garantir que ele está em segurança enquanto ele escuta "Bendy". Ele pode ouvir francamente o som de batendo na porta algumas vezes, tentando quebrar a porta, mas desistindo rapidamente. Continuando ao ouvir atentamente, Henry também pode ouvir os passos de "Bendy" indo embora. Capítulo 3: Subir e Cair "Bendy" retorna no Capítulo 3 ''ainda procurando por Henry. "'Bendy'" vai pela primeira fez ficar ativo e aparecer em locais aleatórios enquanto Henry faz as tarefas de "'Alice'" em volta de areas diferentes. Ele pode aparecer em todos os locais, excluindo a Casa Segura, o Corredor Escuro, Nível 14, Nível 9, Nível S e Nível P Quando "'Bendy'" está por perto, um som de batimento cardíaco vai ser ouvido, junto com um ambiente de assobio e grunhidos, enquanto a área em volta dele começa a ficar inundada com tinta parecida com teias. Aqui alguns mapas dos caminhos de "'Bendy'" em quase todos os lugares: Nível P = |-|Nível 11 = |-|Escadas 3 = |-|Nível K = Henry deve se esconder na Estação do Pequeno Milagre mais próxima ou correr até o elevador e fechar as portas, caso contrario, "'Bendy'" vai achar Henry e perseguir-lo (nota: bendy é BEM mais rapido que Henry, então boa sorte se escondendo! Se Henry é pego, "'Bendy'" instantaneamente mata ele, fazendo-o respawnar na estatua do Bendy mais próxima. As chances de "'Bendy'" aparecer aumentam se Henry corre muito ou destrói específicos recortes do Bendy. "'Bendy'" vai para de perseguir Henry quando ele ser sortudo o suficiente ao entrar na Estação do Pequeno Milagre. É possível quando "'Bendy'" some, ele pode aparecer na mesma sala novamente. Durante a missão de quebrar os recortes de papelão, "'Bendy'" vai aparecer após que todos os recortes serem destruídos, pelo fato que ele despreza a sua destruição. Quebrar os recortes parece atrasá-lo. Ao contrario dos outros inimigos, "'Bendy'" é completamente invulnerável a qualquer arma que Henry usa, incluindo a Tommy Gun. Henry não vai ter escolha a não ser fugir dele. Ao escolher o ''"Path of the Demon",'' "'''Bendy'" parece ser mais ativo e aparecer mais frequentemente. Mods / Aparições Spin-Offs Olá Bendy Dos três capítulos de Bendy and the Ink Machine, "Bendy" é completamente substituído pelo O Vizinho do jogo Hello Neighbor ''para assumir o seu papel. Apesar de toda a sua substituição, no entanto, ele aparece na imagem final do flashback do ''Capítulo 1 e na imagem final do "Path of the Demon" ''no fim do ''Capítulo 3. No Hello Neighbor, "Bendy" faz multiplas aparições, como nos ambientes do jogo, especificamente a torre de água. Aparições de Desenho Animado A Amostra Original Na curta metragem não canônica, "Bendy" aparece brevemente na cena em que ele se levanta da tinta na porta atrás do Bendy original, "sequestrando-o" fazendo ambos derreterem. Curiosidades Em Breve...En:"Bendy" Pl:"Bendy" Ru:"Bendy" Galeria Em Breve... Categoria:Capítulo 1 Categoria:Capítulo 2 Categoria:Capítulo 3 Categoria:Monstros Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Homens